


[Podfic] The Rain on the Fire

by readbythilia (thilia)



Series: [Podfic] Watchtower [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Download Available, Gladiators, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Self-Harm, Steter Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: When Watchtower’s former leaders start acting up, Stiles and Derek return by choice to regain control.Podfic of KindreTurnany'sThe Rain on the Fire





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rain on the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643128) by [KindreTurnany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindreTurnany/pseuds/KindreTurnany). 



cover art by me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

**MP3 with music:**  
  


  * [Dropbox](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/4by11ts1j75yfwz/%5BPodfic%5D%20Watchtower%20-%2004%20-%20The%20Rain%20on%20the%20Fire.mp3) | 04:36:19 | 253 MB  

  * [~~Mediafire~~]() | 04:36:19 | 253 MB

  
**MP3 without music:**  
  


  * [Dropbox](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/q9x1bss2yfpg65o/%5BPodfic%5D%20Watchtower%20-%2004%20-%20The%20Rain%20on%20the%20Fire%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) | 04:34:45 | 251 MB
  * [~~Mediafire~~]() | 04:34:45 | 251 MB

  
**Audiofic Archive:**  
  


  * [~~MP3~~]()



## Music & Notes

Momentum - The Hush Sound  
  
For Dropbox links, you can right-click on the link in this post and "save as".   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! *waves* I know this took forever. I was stuck for the longest time and couldn't make myself podfic OR edit anything, so... this took a lot longer than planned. >.>
> 
> But here it is! Hope you enjoy. As always, thanks to KindreTurnany for writing this and giving me permission to podfic it. If you like the story, please leave feedback to the author!
> 
> I won't promise to have the fifth and (for now) last part of Watchtower because I think this has a pretty satisfying ending with no cliffhanger, so... I'm gonna take a brief break from this before recording that last part as well. :D


End file.
